Across the World
by WillPlayGames
Summary: It's the story about a student named Ian, who loses his arm to a truck, and gets sent to Yamaku. There are three protagonists, Ian, Hisao, and Kenji. Review your choice on the decisions. The majority vote chooses what Ian does. I decide what the others do.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_How the hell did I get here?_

Ian went over the events of a couple of weeks ago in his head.

_I remember standing at the crosswalk, waiting for the traffic to clear up. I remember my sister, impatient as she is, running out into the street. I remember the car that was headed straight for her. I remember jumping out, grabbing her, and, on impulse, throwing her onto the sidewalk. I remember the immense pain, focused into my leg and side, as the car hit me, and chucked me over its shoulder, onto the street. I remember rolling out of the way as the 18-wheeler was bearing down on me._

_The last thing that I remember is thinking, "My arm's still in the way."_

_Then, I blacked out from the pain, as my arm was smeared across the road._

Ian looked down at the place where his right forearm used to be, and cursed under his breath.

_And, to make matters…not worse, but…more interesting, I guess, my parents are shipping me out to a private school for disabled students. But, get this, it's in Japan! I have always wanted to go there! I already know fluent Japanese, and everything (learning it was not hindered by being at the head of the class)!_

Ian's thoughts, however, were cut short by a visit from his family.

"Hi, Mom, Dad. Hi, Ana."

Ian was suddenly hugged by Ana, who, he realized by her voice, was on the verge of tears.

"I…I-I don't w-want you t-to go…"

"I know. But, Ana, look at it like this. It's an opportunity for me to finish my schooling. And, I won't be gone forever. So, be strong for me, okay, Ana?"

She sniffles a little bit, but she definitely gets better.

"O-okay."

Mom then comes over to my bed, hugs me and says, "Even though your father might not say anything about it, we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mom.

* * *

Ian's last thoughts before he fell asleep on the plane were, _I wonder if this is going to be a positive experience…_

End Proloogue

* * *

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so please criticize constructively.**

**In case you haven't figured it out, (although there's no shame in it) this story is about a guy named Ian, who is going to Yamaku Academy. I will (possibly) have decisions later.**

**This is WillPlayGames, signing of to play some games.**


	2. Chapter 2 Act 1 Across the World

Act 1

Across The World

Ian, after getting out of a taxi, and paying the driver, looked to the gates of the new school.

_Wow, _He thought, _impressive gates._

He then looked over, and saw that he was not the only one admiring said gates. A student with kind of messy, light brown hair was standing there.

_Huh, must be another new student. Might as well introduce myself._

"Hi. My name's Ian. What's yours?"

"Huh?" The student turned around. "Oh, hello. My name's Nakai. Hisao Nakai. You can call me Hisao."

"So, Hisao, I take it that you're a new student as well?"

"Yeah."

"So, shall we enter?"

"Uh, Sure…"

So they did.

* * *

Once inside the main building, Ian noticed a man who he assumed was a teacher.

"You must be… N-Na…Niki?"

"Nakai." Hisao corrected.

"So you are." He looks to Ian. "And you must be the American exchange student. Ex…Exander?"

"Yes." Ian says.

"Very good. I'm your homeroom and science teacher, Mutou. Would either of you like to introduce yourselves?"

* * *

**I've figured out how I'll make this work. There will be decisions. However, said decisions are only for Ian. I will decide what Hisao does.**

**Choice 1: Yes**

**Choice 2: No**

**Review your choice. I will go by majority.**

**This is WillPlayGames, signing off to play some games.**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2 Meet the Class

Act 1 Chapter 2

Meet the Class

"Sure, I'll introduce myself," Ian said with a nod.

"Very good," Mutou said. He flashed a smile that, as anyone who saw it could tell, didn't belong on his face. He turned to Hisao. "And what about you?" He said.

"Do I have to?" Asked Hisao. "Not if you don't want to," was the reply.

"Then, I think that I'll save introductions for my own time," said Hisao.

"Okay…well, I'll take you to the classroom now. Follow me," Mutou said, starting to walk down the hallway.

Along the way, Ian decided to converse with Hisao. However, Hisao started the conversation before Ian.

"So, you're an American exchange student?" Hisao inquired.

"Yep," Ian said with pride. "Born, raised, and almost killed in America. …I try to forget about that last part."

"So, can I ask what happened?"

"That depends. Can I ask why you're here?"

This causes Hisao to pause.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask."

"Fair enough. It was a relatively normal day. I-"

"What are you doing?"

"Telling you what happened."

"But I didn't tell you what happened."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay. Continue."

"Okay. I was standing at a busy intersection…"

* * *

By the time Ian had finished, they had reached the classroom. Mutou walks in, then gestures at them to enter.

"Hello, class. Today, we've got two new students. Niki," He gestures to Hisao, "and Exander," He gastures to Ian.

Hisao says to the class, "It's pronounced Nakai."

Ian then says, "Hello, everyone. My name is Ian Exander. I am an exchange student from America. You can probably tell why I'm here," he waves his stump, "however, that is not all that there is to me. I like video games…" Ian suddenly puts on a look of dismay. "Oh, wow. I think that is all that there is to me," he says, getting a few chuckles, and one really loud laugh. "Seriously, though, there is more to me, it's just that nothing comes to mind right now."

A few people clap, clearly not sure if they should be clapping. "Yes, well, that was…insightful,"says Mutou, taking center stage. "Nakai, there is a seat next to Mikado, so you can sit there. Exander…oh, right there, there's a seat in front of Ikezawa, so you can sit there," he says.

"Sure," they both say, and head for their seats, respectively.

"So, here's the work that you'll be doing today," Mutou says, while passing out papers. I expect it done by the end of class. However, if it's not done, you'll be doing it for homework."

There is a unanimous groan at that, but everyone gets to work.

"Oh, and if you want to work in groups, you may do so," Mutou adds.

* * *

-Hisao-

Right after I hear Mutou say that group work is allowed, the girl with pink drills in her hair asks me if I want to work with her and another girl, to which I agree.

"So, who are you two?" I ask. I see them do some hand signals between each other. Sign language?

"I'm Misha, and this is Shicchan!" she says to me, although it's more like a yell.

They sign between each other again. "Okay, so Shicchan would prefer if you called her by her name, Shizune." She adds.

"Okay, well, Shizune, Misha, I think that we should be getting to work already," Hisao says, while glancing at the clock. "Haha, that's probably a good idea, Hicchan!" Misha responds.

…Wait, what? "Hicchan?" I question.

"Yeah, it's a perfect fit, isn't it, Shicchan?"

"Well, I guess…" I say.

"So~ Hicchan it is!"

"Well, regardless of what you call me, I still think we should start working," I say.

* * *

-Ian-

Who should I work with? The one-handed girl in front of me? Or Ikezawa? Or maybe both? Or maybe just work alone?

* * *

**I will be doing first person when the protagonists are separated. Is this a good idea?**

**Choice 1: Miki**

**Choice 2: Hanako**

**Choice 3: Both**

**Choice 4: Neither **

**This is WillPlayGames, signing off to play some games.**


	4. Chapter 3 An Unexpectedly Good Event

Act 1

Chapter 3 An Unexpectedly Good Event

* * *

-Ian-

_Hmm, I don't know too much about either of them. I guess I'll go with Ikezawa, since I actually know her name._

I turn around in my seat. "Hi. My name is Ian. I was wondering if you might want to work with me," I said.

She froze up immediately at the sound of my voice. Looking up from her paper, I find it strange that her hair is covering half of her face. Then, as she puts her hand up to cover the right side of her face, and I notice her scars. They literally cover half of her face.

"Huh?" She says.

"Well, it's just that, I'm new here, and, well, I'm trying to meet people, so, I figured, being assertive might work. So, a-and just say no if you don't want to, but, do you want to work with me?" I say. I make sure to maintain eye contact, and try not to look at her scars. I'm more successful at that than I'd have expected.

She's clearly thinking about, well, _something._ I can't tell what, but I'm more than surprised when she says, "O-okay…"

I turn my desk around and we get to work.

By the end of class, we've finished our work. "Well, it was nice meeting you," I say.

"I-it was nice to m-meet you, too," she says.

I smile, but am unable to say anything further, as Mutou walks over at this time.

"Oh, Exander, I forgot to mention, the Nurse wants to see you after class," he says.

"So, you mean, _now?_," I say to Mutou, and then to Ikezawa, "See you later."

"S-see you," she says.

So, I walk out of the room, meet up with Hisao, and we head to the Nurse together.

* * *

-Hisao-

We got our work done practically as the bell was ringing. As I walk up to the desk, Mutou tells me, "Hey, Nakai, I forgot to mention that the Nurse wants to see you."

"Oh, okay," I say. This is a good chance to learn the halls just a bit better.

On the way there, I run into Ian, and together, we head to the Nurse.

* * *

**So, yeah, I made the Hanako Event go better than expected. Ian still doesn't know her name, though.**

**No decision this time. And, because there is a good chance you haven't noticed, I will try to get the new chapter up every three days.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Nurse

Act 1

Chapter 4 The nurse

-Protagonists-

They made it all the way to the courtyard without talking.

"So," Hisao said, "what do you think the Nurse is like?"

"Well," Ian said, "I don't really try to guess at personalities, because there is a good chance that I'll be wrong."

"Oh," was all that Hisao responded with.

"Sorry," Ian said, "I just killed your attempt at talking. Oh, look, we're here already."

"So, I'll go first, then send you in afterwards, okay?"

"Okay," Ian responded, "makes sense."

* * *

-Hisao-

I walk into the Nurse's office. I saw a young man sitting in a chair behind a desk. Is he the Nurse? He looks so young!

"Hello. I'm Hisao Nakai. I was told to come here."

"Nakai? Okay, just a second."

The Nurse flips through a folder quickly, before pulling out a file, and skimming through it.

"Oh, you're the new student. Okay. Come in, sit down."

I do so.

"So, I imagine you already know about the school enough," He says, "so, do you want to go over your options?"

"Sure," I respond.

"Okay. Well, we have all kinds of physical therapy options, such as a pool, a track, and whatnot. I would recommend doing something physical, like running, to strengthen your heart."

Running, huh? Well, it's not the worst idea. "Okay," I say.

The Nurse smiles. "Okay then. You already have your medication, so as long as you take it, and keep up physical therapy of some kind, you should be fine."

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, the other new kid is waiting outside. Should I send him in?"

He smiles again. "Sure."

I leave the office.

* * *

-Ian-

Hisao leaves the office.

"He's ready for you," he says.

I nod and head in.

Once inside, I see who I assume is the Nurse. "Hello," I say.

The Nurse smiles. "Hello. You would be Exander, right?" he asks.

"Yep," I respond.

"Okay. So, you probably don't need me to go over anything, since it would just be the same stuff you've already heard, right?"

I nod, but then say, "Actually, what options do you have in the 'physical activity' category?"

The Nurse says, "Well, we have a track, a gym, a pool…that probably wouldn't help you, though. Do any of these sound interesting to you?"

* * *

**Choice 1: Start morning runs**

**Choice 2: Start lifting weights**

**Choice 3: Screw it! I'm swimming!**

**Choice 4: Never mind. I was just curious**


	6. Chapter 5 After School

Act 1

Chapter 5 After School

* * *

-Ian-

"Ahh, well, actually, I was just asking to check my options. You know, keeping myself open and stuff."

The Nurse frowns at this. Obviously, he saw straight through my thinly veiled attempt at saying 'no' flat out, but at least he doesn't press the issue.

"Well, okay. So, there's not really anything to go over, so I'd say you're free to go," he says.

"Okay," I say, standing up to leave. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

He smiles again. "Nice to meet you, too."

I head out of the Nurse's office, and see Ikezawa walking with…well, more like attempting to melt into another student I haven't met.

I walk up to them. Ikezawa jumps upon first noticing me, but relaxes. I assume (and hope) that this is because she at least acknowledges me as an acquaintance.

"H-hello, Exander," she says.

Upon these words, Ikezawa's friend perks her head up. "Hanako? Is someone there?" she says.

Huh. She must be blind, if she didn't notice me. Also, I learned Ikezawa's first name, so that's cool.

"Uhh…yes. L-lilly, this is Exander," Hanako says, to which I respond, "Ian is my first name. I would appreciate it if you used it."

Lilly then says, "Hello, Ian. My name, as you already know, is Lilly. I assume you know Hanako somehow?"

"Uhh, yes," I say. "We worked together in class today."

Lilly smiles just a little bit too much for it to be unnoticeable, before saying, "Well, Ian, it was nice meeting you. Hanako and I were just heading into town for some shopping, so we must get going."

"Wait," I say, "Can I come with? I mean, I don't know about this area all too well, so I figured this would be a good opportunity to learn about it a bit."

Lilly appears to think about this for a moment, before turning to Hanako. "Do you have any objections?"

She says.

Hanako, after momentarily freezing on the spot, says, "I-I don't mind."

Lilly smiles. "Well, then it's settled. Let's go."

"Lead the way," I say.

* * *

-Hisao-

I decide that, since running doesn't seem too bad, I could check out the track.

I show up there, and am surprised to see someone actually running the track. This soon after school? Ah, well, to each his own.

She notices me, and starts running over to me. "Hi!" she says, "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Uhh, well, I was thinking about…starting running? Is that the correct term?"

She smiles at this. "Well," she says, "when were you thinking about running?"

"Uh, when? Before classes, I guess."

"Well, if you stick to that, then I'll be seeing more of you," she says, already starting to jog away.

"Okay, see you later then," I say, just now noticing that she has - wait, prosthetics? How'd I miss that? Well, either way, I'd better go see my room. I hope my stuff got there all right.

* * *

**No decision this time. And, just because it looks like it, no routes are set in stone as of yet. Also, I got the most absurd idea to have Kenji as a protagonist. Not for any routes or anything, just sort of there. what do you think? (A simple yes or no would be appreciated)**


	7. Chapter 6 Still After School

Act 1

Chapter 6 Still After School

* * *

-Ian-

Me, Hanako, and Lilly walked down the hill towards town. For some reason, no one said a word on the way.

After a while, I finally saw our destination - a small store called Aura Mart.

"Is that the place?" I asked Hanako.

She nodded in confirmation.

The whole time, I couldn't help but notice how Hanako helped Lilly around the store.

At some point, I paid attention enough to actually grab some stuff to buy.

After checking out, Lilly asked, "Ian, do you think you might want to go with us to get some food?"

"Where?" I asked.

"A little teahouse called the the Shanghai," Lilly said.

Hmm, I'm pretty sure I have some homework to do...

* * *

-Hisao-

After leaving the track, I went to the dorm to get my homework done. In the hallway outside my door, however, there was a student with a scarf and glasses doing something with his door...

-Kenji-

There. One more lock installed. I turn around, and see someone. I don't recognise him, so he must be a new student.

"Hi," he says, "my name's Hisao Nakai. I live across the hall from you."

"You know," I say, "there were some people doing something in your room earlier."

"Must have been my parents," he says.

"Are you sure?" I say, "It could've very easily been someone there to plant a bomb." Which is very true. When he enters, he could blow up. Crap. I gotta get outta here!

"Uhh, what?" He says.

"I'll explain later," I say, not even remembering what it is that I'll explain later, "but right now, I've got some homework to do," I say, before darting into my room and locking all 17 locks. Whew. That was close.

* * *

-Hisao-

What? A bomb? Shaking my head, I enter my room.

* * *

**So, I've implemented Kenji. Sorry about any shortness/crappiness. I wrote this at 5 am on my phone's notepad.**

**Choice 1: Do your homework!**

**Choice 2: To the Shanghai!**


	8. Chapter 7 After School 3

Act 1

Chapter 7 After School ^ 3

* * *

-Ian-

Heh, well, I can always do homework later. This is only gonna be an option once today.

"Sure," I say, "I'll go with you."

Lilly smiles. "Well, then, let's go."

So, we head off.

Once there, and inside, I note that Lilly must know the waitress, (who, I also note, is the only visible employee) because, after the waitress welcomes us in with a hyper-speed bow, and a "Welcome to the Shanghai!" Lilly just says, "Hello, Yuuko."

"Oh, it's you, Lilly," Yuuko says, then asks, "Who's this you've got with you?"

Hanako says, "He's I-Ian."

Yuuko just says, "Oh," probably surprised by the fact that it was Hanako who responded.

Yuuko's mind appears to do a double-take, as she then goes, "Oh, right! Just take a seat anywhere, and I'll take your order!"

Shocked by the sudden outburst, to the amusement of my company, I take a seat. They follow suit.

"So, what will you be having?" Yuuko comes over and asks.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich, and some coffee," I say.

Yuuko says, "O-okay. And I assume you two'll be having your regulars?"

They both nod.

"Okay, I'll be back," she says, and leaves.

"So, you two come here often?" I ask.

Lilly nods. "It's a great place, but it's not very popular," she says.

"Ahh, yeah, I know the type," I say.

Hanako asks, "Where was y-your favorite place?"

"Hmmm… I don't really have one. I usually made my own food," I respond.

"Oh," Hanako says. She probably expected to start a conversation with that. Oops.

We fall into silence for a minute, then Yuuko returns with our food.

Lilly just has a cup of tea, while Hanako has a sandwich. I can't tell what's on it by looking at it, though.

"So," I say, trying to get the conversation going, "how's school life been recently?"

"It's been okay," Lilly answers, "Class representative work is kind of annoying, though."

"Oh. You're a class representative?" I ask.

Lilly smiles. "Yes," she answers. Her smile wavers for a moment. "Although, it means that I have to deal with Shizune," she adds.

"Oh, okay," I say, not really wanting to ask who Shizune is. If I need to know, then I'll find out.

"H-how was your school life?" Hanako asks.

"Well, the last memory of school that I have is from over a year ago, so I don't really remember much," I answer.

"Really?" Hanako asks.

"Yeah. I did online school for a year, but it just didn't work out. I needed the whole 'classroom element,' you know?" I say, "That year was difficult. I went to visiting my grandmother on a daily basis just to get the feel of, 'leave the house and do something'."

"Y-your grandmother?" Hanako asks.

"Yeah. Wonderful woman. Taught me all of the languages I know."

"Which ones do you know?" Lilly asks.

"Well, let's see," I start, "There's French, German, Japanese, and the sign versions of those."

"_Really?" _Lilly asks in French.

"_Don't do this, Lilly. We'll end up leaving Hanako out of the conversation," _I respond, also in French.

"I h-heard my name," Hanako says, "What did you say?"

"Well, I'm here trying to convince Lilly to stop speaking other languages, to keep you in the conversation," I explain. I glance at my watch. "Well, it's getting kind of late, so I think that I'll head back to the school now," I say.

"But you didn't even touch your sandwich," Hanako points out.

I grab my sandwich, fold it up, and shove the whole thing into my mouth. I take out the money for it, and put it on the table. "Chee ou ater," I say, through a mouthful of sandwich, then leave to the sound of Hanako trying not to laugh.

* * *

When I get back to the school, I do my homework, then go to sleep, wondering what I should do after school tomorrow.

* * *

-Hisao-

After doing my homework, I look at the time. It's later than I expected, so I decide to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Also, sorry for the lack of anything Hisao. I'll get more in-depth with his story later.**

**Choice 1: Check out the school.**

**Choice 2: Check out the town.**

**Choice 3: Leave it to the wind.**


	9. Chapter 8 Quest for Nothing

**After doing a few tiebreaker dice rolls, I have decided on Choice 3.**

Act 1 Across the World

Chapter 8 The Quest for Nothing

* * *

-Ian-

I wake up the next day, a Sunday, with no idea what to do. I decide to just go out and do… I don't know, something. I head out of my room, and encounter Hisao and another student talking.

"I'm telling you, there could have very easily been a bomb in your room! For all I know, they just mistook your room for mine! You know how incompetent they are!" The student shouts.

"No, I don't! I don't even know who 'they' are!" Hisao shouts back.

"Hey, Hisao. Uh, as entertaining as this conversation is to watch, I was wondering if you would want to go do something with me," I say.

"Do what?" Hisao questions.

"Well, I didn't actually have anything in mind, but I don't think it would be much worse than what's going on right now," I respond.

* * *

-Kenji-

"Who're you?" I ask this new guy who showed up. I can't recognize his voice, so he must be another new student. Or a spy. Hopefully the former.

I just barely catch a glimpse of him moving his hand in what I recognize as going for a handshake, as he says, "My name's Ian. I moved here earlier today. It's nice to meet you."

Man, this guy's too trusting. He just met me, and he's already telling me such crucial information as his name. Wait, that means that he's too naïve to be a feminist spy. I could probably trust him for now.

I shake his hand. "Name's Kenji," I say. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about anyone who has access to large amounts of sheet metal, would you?"

* * *

-Ian-

…What? "Uh, no, sorry. Have you checked any scrap yards?"

Kenji appears to think about this statement. "You know, that might just work. Thanks," he says, before heading into his room.

"Uh, so, wanna get going to this unknown event?" I ask Hisao.

"Sure. Just let me know if you think of something to do," Hisao says.

* * *

-Protagonists Minus Kenji-

They head into the main building and start wandering around. Ian starts imagining that it's some kind of an RPG.

Whilst walking around, Hisao notices Emi, and waves. She waves back, and starts walking over.

Once she reaches them, Ian says, "Random Girl appears! Go, Hisao!" Emi leans over to Hisao, and whispers to him, "Uh, do you know him? He seems kinda weird," to which Hisao responds, "Yeah, I know him. He seems to run off of impulses, from what I've noticed."

Ian, meanwhile, stops playing mind games, and says, "Hi. My name's Ian. Sorry for acting crazy. Sometimes, I just need to break the normality of reality, you know?"

Emi responds with, "Yeah, I know. My name's Emi, by the way," then to Hisao, "By the way, I was just about to go for my morning run. Do you want to join?"

"Oh, uh, well, I had plans with Ian, so… Ian, do you mind?"

"No, go on ahead. I will continue the Quest for Nothing on my own," Ian says.

As Hisao walks away, Ian can't help but think, 'Hisao has left your party.'

* * *

-Ian-

Where should I go now?

* * *

**So, yeah, since (Thanks to a dice roll) it was left up to me, I decided to do my own thing.**

**Choice 1: Tea Room**

**Choice 2: Library**

**Choice 3: Wander**

**Choice 4: Still leavin' it to the wind**


	10. Chapter 9 The Quest Continues

And then, a month (or longer) later, I remember that this is a thing!

* * *

Act 1: Across the World

Chapter 9: The Quest Continues!

* * *

-Ian-

Well, I think that the library would be a good choice. I hope I can figure out where it is.

I proceed to start wandering around the halls, looking for a door that has the tell-tale signs of a library door.

Eventually, I find it, and step inside.

"Hi, Yuuko," I say to the librarian.

"Uhh, hello," Yuuko responds.

I proceed to stop, turn on my heel (In the most exaggerated way possible), and walk back to Yuuko.

"You're the librarian?" I ask.

"Yes. Uh, do I know you?" She responds.

"Yeah! It's me, Ian, from the Shanghai!" I half-shout.

Yuuko shushes me. "Please don't yell in the library. You'll bother the students," she says.

"Uh, how?" I ask, looking around the empty library, "There's no one here, much less someone that I was looking for."

"Who were you looking for?" Yuuko asks.

"Well, someone that I know, like Hanako, Lilly. Heck, right now I'd even put up with Kenji!" I say, my voice gradually getting louder.

* * *

-Kenji-

Hearing my name almost surprises me enough to blow my cover. Almost. However, I retain my cover, and continue my reconnaissance on this new student. I trust him, but you can never be too careful.

* * *

-Ian-

To my surprise, a familiar face pops up from the back area and says, "I-Ian?"

"Oh, hi, Hanako! I was looking for someone that I knew!"

I start my way over to where she is. Man, she picked a good hiding spot!

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Reading. Why?" she responds.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something with me."

"Do what?"

"Well, I don't know. I was hoping to figure that out along the way."

"W-what are you doing right now?"

"Well, right now, I was getting a group of people that I know together."

"W-well, I guess I'll come."

"YES!" I shout, jumping into the air, while as many fanfares you can think of play at once.

In reality, I say, "Okay, cool. Want me to help you up?"

"S-sure," Hanako responds.

Well, one party member gained. What should I do now?

* * *

**Sorry about the long break. Forgot about stuff. BananaCreeperGaming, could you have meant the Ballad of Gales, from Wind Waker? Armchair Legend, I always end up incorporating dice into stuff I do on this site. Whether I want to or not. Anyway, decisions.**

**Choice 1: Look for party members in the tea room**

**Choice 2: Look for party members in the dorms**

**Choice 3: Leave it to the wind**

**Depending on the decision, I may incorporate another OC.**


	11. Chapter 10 Meet Ryuko

I just realized that I messed up the chapter labeling, but it sort of works with how I'd have planned it, so it's okay. Anyway, after a dice roll (because I hate coin flips; don't know why) I decided on Choice 2.

* * *

Act 1: Across the World

Chapter 10: Meet Ryuko

* * *

-Ian-

Well, I figure that I might as well head to the dorms. There might be someone there, at least.

* * *

After climbing the stairs to the third floor, I hear a familiar voice say, "…and here's your room. That should be everything, I hope?"

After hearing the voice, Hanako and I run down the hall, and, as we expected, there stands Lilly, along with a male student who, curiously enough, is wearing a blindfold. He says, "Thank you, Lilly. Yes, I think that will be all that I ne-" He stops, facing our direction, and asks, "Who's there?"

"Uh, hello. My name's Ian. Lilly knows me. Hi, Lilly," I say.

"Oh, hello, Ian," Lilly says, "I was just giving this young man a small tour of the school."

'This young man' tilts his head, and asks, "I heard two sets of footsteps. Is there someone else there?"

"H-hi. M-my name's Hanako," Hanako responds.

"Oh. Hello, Ian," He says in Hanako's direction, "and hello, Hanako," He says, also in Hanako's direction, "My name's Tomoki. Ryuko Tomoki. You can call me Ryuko. It's nice to meet you," He says, extending his right hand.

"Uh," I say, "Can you use your other hand? My right arm's kinda out of commission."

"Oh! Sure. Sorry about your arm," He says, switching arms.

"Hey," I say, shaking his hand, "You should see the other guy."

"Oh, really?" He asks, "Lose it in a fight?"

"Yep. Got ganged up on by some truck tires and a road."

"Ouch," Ryuko asks. Lilly then says, "If I may ask, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh! Right! Actually, we were looking for people to get together, and go do something with," I say, "And, come to think of it, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ryuko says, "Uh, where?"

"That's the beauty of it!" I say, "No one knows! We go to do something, and figure it out alone the way! That's why it's called a quest for nothing."

"T-that's the f-first I've heard about t-that title," Hanako says.

"Well, that's the first time I've said it," I respond, "So, wanna come with?"

Ryuko says, "Sure. It'll give me an excuse to learn the area."

Lilly says, "Well, it seems like fun. I'll come with."

* * *

On our way out the doors, I ask Ryuko, "I don't mean to pry, but what's up with the blindfold?"

"Oh," Ryuko says, "Well, you see, when I was born, it was discovered that my eyes were incredibly sensitive to light. So much so that any light would give me a migraine. To keep that from happening, I just always wear a blindfold."

"Okay," I say, "That makes sense."

* * *

Well, where should we go now?

* * *

**Yes, so Ryuko has joined the party. And, since I figured it would save time, I added Lilly to the scene as well. Anyway, decisions.**

**Choice 1: To Town!**

**Choice 2: The School.**

**Choice 3: The City.**

**Choice 4: Wherever.**


	12. Chapter 11 Out With Friends

Act 1: Across the World

Chapter 11: Out With Friends

* * *

-Ian-

Well, the only place in the area that I know is the town, and I only sort of know it.

"Hey, guys," I say, "Let's head into town!"

Ryuko starts ahead. "Okay," he says, "Let's go."

He begins to walk forwards, then turns around and says, "Which way do we go?"

Lilly steps up, and says, "I know where we're going. Follow me," and proceeds to take his hand and start walking.

Hanako and I just stand and watch for a second, then she leans over to me, and says, "I think that they forgot that we don't know where we're going yet."

"Heh, yep," I say, "Oh, damn, they're quick. Let's catch up," and then I start running towards them.

When I finally catch up, I say, "Hah, hah… Don't just up and leave like that! You nearly left us behi-!"

I stop mid sentence, and turn around to see Hanako, still halfway up the hill. "Be right back! Don't go anywhere!" I say, then sprint up the hill, away from the half-voiced protests of our other companions.

* * *

"Y-you left me behind."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," I say, then something about what I said causes me to laugh.

"W-what?" Hanako asks.

"I- heh, I don't even know. I just thought about it, then..." I say, followed up by more unexplained laughter.

I hear Ryuko and Lilly laughing at the scene.

"Hey!" I shout, and point a useless finger at them, "I wouldn't have run off if it weren't for you two, suddenly becoming dots at the bottom of the hill!"

This just causes them to laugh harder.

I get up, and dust my pants off, letting the absurdness of the scene wear off. "Ah, forget it."

Hanako covers her face to hide her laughter at this absurd scene. I guess that it was kind of funny.

* * *

We set out into town, and come across a small festival in a park.

"Hey," I say to a nearby citizen, "What's going on here?"

"Well, a small handfull of the community thought that it would be a good idea to throw together a festival, to celebrate the no-longer-celebrated anniversary of the town's founding. I heard that there are even going to be fireworks later."

"Sounds like quite a show. What should we do, guys?"

* * *

**A little bit of comedy never hurt anyone, right? Besides, I get the feeling that I'll be making something important happen soon.**

**Choice 1: Wait Around For the Fireworks**

**Choice 2: Go About the Town**

**Choice 3: Well, There's A City Right Over There...**

**THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER. IT HAD BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY DEPICTION OF HANAKO WAS BALLSTASTICALLY OUT OF CHARACTER **(My words, not his) **SO, I HAVE REDONE A SMALL BIT IN THE MIDDLE. ENJOY.**


	13. Chapter 12 Out and About

**First off, apologies for the long wait. Soon after the last chapter that I uploaded, our internet was shut off because the bill needed to be paid. So, long story short, I couldn't upload anything. Then, I got the idea to write the chapter, and take it to a connected computer via flash drive. So, my uploads will be nothing if not inconsistent, but at least the people who read it will be able to read it.**

**I can't remember (or check) which number the choice was, but the choice was, "To Town!"**

Act 1: Across the World

Chapter 12: Out and About

-Ian-

"Well," says Ryuko, "personally, I'd like to go about town."

"Yes," Lilly agrees, "that would probably be best."

Hanako just nods.

I start in the direction of town at a brisk pace, with my companions following closely behind.

-Hisao-

I wipe the sweat off of my face with the towel Emi tosses me. "Thanks," I say.

"If you want to thank me," Emi says, smiling, "just be sure to come back tomorrow."

I didn't really enjoy it too much, but I think I'll come back. It's probably like an acquired taste, or something. "Sure," I say, smiling back.

-Kenji-

God, I hate having to walk through town just to get to the scrap yard. I hope my hat hides me well enough.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Kenji!"

What? Who? The new guy? Another new guy? The Mafia bitch and her shadow?

-Ian-

"Hey there, Kenji!" I say. Wow, to think that I'd run into Kenji out here!

"Kenji?" Asks Lilly, "The one from my class?"

"What? Who's Kenji?" asks Ryuko.

"Y-yes, Lilly," says Hanako, looking a bit under pressure from overpopulation.

"Kenji's one of the male students from the school," I answer to Ryuko.

-Kenji-

Crap! How'd they recognize me? I'd better get outta here!

"Hey there. Uh, look, I gotta get going," I say, and duck into a side street.

My hat must be up. I'd better adjust it… Where's my hat?!

-Ian-

"Well, that was confusing," I say. "So, any ideas on where to go?" I ask the two who've been here before.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Lilly counter-asks. Which is a good question: Where do I want to go?

**Choice 1: I'm kinda hungry.**

**Choice 2: Follow Kenji**

**Choice 3: Know any stores?**


	14. NOTICE: I've Quit

Hello,and sorry. I've decided to discontinue this fanfiction. However, I will be writing a new KS fanfiction, based on a character which has no relation to the Across The World character of the same name. Anyway, if you have any questions as to why I've cancelled this, go ahead and ask.


End file.
